Middle child syndrom (original is on wattpad)
by nnsrhndhj
Summary: Warning: Incest/ incestous story! Jeremy and Mia Gilbert are 2 siblings of 7. They grew up in a big family and as middle children they were often neglected. In between the big turbulent family life something came up between Jeremy and Mia. Something exceptional, something sinful. Uncontrolable feelings, kisses, tongues and hot touches. Note: the juicy scenes appear.
1. Chapter 1

"Kids, breakfast is ready. Move your asses down." the mother of the Gilbert clan screamed out of the kitchen. She plated the table with a pan full of scrambled eggs in her hand. The table was big and round. There were so many plates dished up. All in all there were 9 plates. Loud, stamping foot steps were hearable from upstairs. Three young children at the age of 13 and 14 stormed down the stairs. The twins, Leyla and Jacob, were small and had dark brown hair with green eyes. Except the youngest, the 13 year old Simon. Simon was blonde with ice blue eyes. Everyone assumed he must have came after his grand grandfather since everyone else in the family looked pretty much the same. They took a seat at the big round table. After one minute a tall grown boy and girl entered the kitchen. Both resembled the twins, except the fact they were no twins. Lara was 23 with short cut hair and light freckles in her face and down to her cleavage and almost all over her body. Micheal was the tallest in the family. When he grew up, everyone bet he would grow taller than two metres, but he stopped right at 1,98 m. He had a slender figure and short brown hair like the others of the family. He also had freckles but his would only appear in the summer time. And then there were only three people left. Father Gilber entered the kitchen and supported his elbow on the kitchen counter looking at mother Gilbert flirtatiously "You look beautiful Esther." he said with a smirk on his face. Mother Esther didn't even grant him one gaze but turned around so her hair flipped over her shoulder "Take a seat John!" she insisted. He walked past her and slapped her butt "Playing hard to get, huh?" he laughed evily. All children around the table made expressions in disgust "Aw stop it you two."  
They started to pick the pancakes, pour each other orange juice and grab some scrambled eggs. Then at that moment the last two from the family entered the kitchen to take their seat at the breakfast table. Jeremy was tall. Not taller than Micheal, but tall. The 17 year old had dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes, just like a deer. His body was well built and that was visible. He always had a calm appearence but when he laughed the whole room seem to brighten up. Mia was one year younger and looked almost like Jeremy, except that her long hair was dark brown and she constantly colored them to give them a red tint which was visible when she entered the sun. She had big dark brown eyes and healthy looking skin. She liked to spend her time in the sun. She felt that it made her look healthier than being pale. Jeremy might have a bright smile, but when Mia smiled it was infectious. Her teeth were bright and her wide smile shone even through the darkness. They sat next to each other. Because they usually sat next to each other. The family was in middle of the chit chat and everyone talked to each other. Esther sipped from her coffee "Micheal don't forget to pick up the twins after your from work, ok? Oh and how is Lisa?" she said in a lovely tone asking for his girlfriend. Lara showed her dad new pictures she took when she was out with her friends "Looks funny right?" she laughed. Simon pointed with his finger on his sisters phone "Lara you look stupid. You drank too much." he said. Lara looked at her little brother in shock and their dad laughed "Well, you see. Your brother isn't that dumb." Mia grabbed her phone and opened a picture "Guys look. I completed my art project. How do you like it?" she asked really motivated with a smile. But her question just drowned under all the noise the rest of the family made. Her smile almost faded when Jeremy grabbed her wrist "Show me Mia!" he said with big eyes and a smile. He really anticipated what she would show her brother and Mia could feel that. Her smile grew wide again and she turned her phone around. Both stuck their heads together and stared at some pictures. Jeremy put one head on his sisters neck and gave her a kiss on the head "Damn sis. You are so talented." She knew Jeremy was the only one who would never let her down. She stood up to get herself a cup of coffee and went back to her seat. Mother Esther drank from her coffee "Mia you shouldn't be drinking coffee." she said and Mia frowned her forehead and whispered to herself "Sure, that you see." she looked away sulking. Mother Esther looked past everyone into the living room "Kids. Now we need to talk." she made a loud announcement "Now we do our every 5-year room switching. Who wants to switch? And who wants to stay?" Simon raised his hand in the air "I want a room for myself! I have never had my own room." Mother Esther pointed at him "Granted." she said. The twins folded their hands "We will stay together!" they smiled. Mother Esther nodded. Micheal got up and slammed his hands on the table "But I want to have my own room." he said out loud. His dad sipped his coffee "Well Micheal, then you should maybe move out soon." he said in a dry tone and smiled at him. His mother put on the same smile "Well Lisa won't come by that often then, isn't it?" Micheal was grown but he sulked and looked to the side "Fine. I will get a room for next month then." he said. Just then Lara pat on his shoulder "Well then I will stay with Micheal for this month. Then I can have my own room. Finally." she smiled brightly. Esther nodded again "Well, then there are Mia and Jeremy left?" All heads turned around and looked at the two. Jeremy looked at every single face and then at Mia. He opened his mouth but didn't bring out one tone. It seemed as if he hesitated. But just then Mia shouted out "Great. I am totally in." she said happily. She looked at Jeremey and shook his shoulder "Good isn't it?" Jeremy didn't react for a few more seconds but then slowly put on a weak smile "Yeah. Sure." he said assuring everyone he was down for it. 

Finally the weekend came and the Gilberts started to move around in the house. Jeremy entered his room it was big and bright. He was about to take out some stuff from his boxes. The room was really big and the curtain could have made it seem as if there were 2 rooms separate it buy a big send wall. But in between the room there was no curtain. on the right side of the room there was a bigger bad then on the left side. Jeremy took one of his boxes and put it on the big bad on the right side. Just then Mia entered the room and frowned her forehead. She screamed "Jeremy I wanted to take that bed. give it back to me." Jeremy laughed and made no no move with his pointing finger. He threw himself on the bed and looked at Mia with a smirk on his face. He laughed "There is no way I'm gonna give you this bed. Who knows maybe I'm gonna have a girlfriend this year so I'm gonna need it." Again Mia frowned her forehead and walk to the smaller bed on the left side "Oh sure who would ever date you." she said. Just then she turned around and saw Jeremy standing right in front of her "So you don't think your older brother is good looking?" he asked. In the first few seconds Mia was really in a frozen state. But then she hit his breast and pushed him away no I don't think so, sorry Jeremy." Jeremy put on a weak smile and sat on his bed. Mia saw that and immediatley sat besides him and embraces him with her arms "Oh no Jeremy. I was joking. Of course you are." she paused and then lifted her head while embracing him so she could face him "Who wouldn't be lucky to have someone like you?" she looked away "I won't every find someone as good as you." she looked empty out of the window. Then she felt Jeremy strong arm around her waist "Mia. The guy who will date you will be very lucky. Don't worry. You are incredible and beautiful. Which is only a plus to your intelligence." she let his words sunk in for a few seconds and then stood up "I almost believed you." she laughed. He followed her walking with his eyes. And let himself fall on the bed again. He sighed big time and looked out the window. He looked troubled but tried to not let it dwell to the surface. As he lay on his bed he followed Mia's figure walking in and out of the room. He jumped up and suddenly said "I will take a shower." Mia looked how he walked into their bathroom "You didn't even unpack all of your stuff. Did you even deserve a shower?" she screamed after him. When Jeremy came out of bathroom he was only covered with a towel "Sorry I forgot to take clothes." he said as he went through his drawers. He took some stuff out and turned around "You organized my stuff." he said putting his head to the side. Mia was at the bed with her phone in her head. But she looked past her phone the whole time. Jeremy was dripping from water. She even noticed the water drops rolling down his wide should and large back. When he turned around her eyes fixated themselves on her phone again "Yes. Sure I did." Jeremy smiled, walked towards Mia and leaned down to give her a kiss on her head "You are the best." he said genuinly. She could smell his body odor and when she felt Jeremy's head she simply looked down. To look everywhere but at him. Jeremy went back to the bathroom, put on his clothes and came out again "Wanna watch Netflix?" he asked her. He jumped on his big bed and opened his notebook. Mia stood up and walked to her side of the drawer. She took out her sleeping clothes and was about to walk to the bathroom when Jeremy talked after her "Mia. It's ok. I won't watch. Just throw your stuff on and come." She stood at the door for two seconds and thought, he saw me in underwear and bikinis so often, I can't even count anymore. She walked back. Put her clothes on her desk and took off her top. She faced her side of the wall but she felt as if something stroke her back. Jeremy lowered his head facing his notebook. But his gaze was raised looking at Mia changing her clothes. He looked up and down several times. She pulled off her pants and then put on her shorts. She turned around and walked towards Jeremy but before she took a seat on the bed she looked at him "Would it be okay if I take off my bra? I can't be comfortable with Jer." she said. He lifted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders "Sure. Whatever you like." he said. Mia smiled brightly and lifted the blanket of his bed "Ok great. I will be under the blanket so you won't be mortified by my nudity." she said. Jeremy laughed and followed her under the warm big tool blanket "I won't. Don't worry." After Jer entered the blanket Mia felt his body heat right away "Damn Jer, you are always so warm." she complimented him. He smirked "You mean hot." and nodded. She detached her gaze from him and looked at the notebook "Keep dreaming." she said. They put on a show and started to watch. They laughed real hard at some times and Mia even let out a few tears. Because she is the cry baby. The later it became the closer they got. Jerermy put his arm around his sister and so did Mia. She snuggled herself into her brother big body. He suddenly started to breath heavily and he felt like he breath was short. He swallowed that feeling down. Mia hugged him tighter and tighter and Jeremy could feel that. He felt her and he felt her body. He felt the form of her silhouette and at that point he stopped the show. And detached himself from Mia in seconds "Mia. Go to your bed now. It's too late." he said in a strict and loud tone. Mia got out of his bed and frowned her forehead "Geeze Jer ok. When you are tired just say it. Don't act like this." She lay down in her bed and looked Jeremy stand up to walk towards the light switch "Just sleep." he commanded. He lay down in his bed facing his wall. Mia looked at the back of her brother and slowly fell asleep.

Authors note: Hello you beautiful people. This is my second book and I wanted to pick a quite controversial topic. Still there are no Vampire diaries characters except Jeremy. Would you like me to fully connect it to VD? Should I put supernatural in? I need and want your opinions and suggestions. Enjoy and much love


	2. Chapter 2

Both Jeremy and Mia used to be in a room together before. But that was when they were young kids. After that they used to stay with their younger siblings but seperated. Now that they shared a room again they were able to discover each others habits, which they weren't able to register due to the fact of living in different rooms for a while. Both weren't cleaning fanatics nor were they super chaotic. Sometimes one cleaned after the other but it wasn't a big issue. One issue which came up was the one of using the bathroom. Both had a simultaneous rhythm so it was hard to adjust. There was always one who gave in, who was Jeremy. That's why he was constantly late for school.

Jeremy lay in bed with one hand under his head. He kept shaking his foot and observed the bathroom door. His unpatience was visible and feelable, if people would have been near. He jumped on his feet and knocked on the bathroom door firmly. There was no answer but only the sound of water hitting the bathroom floor. He knocked again "Mia!" he said loud. He repeated his action once more and then opened the door ajar "Mia! What the heck are you doing? Did you pass out or what?" Mia shouted through the sound of the shower "No! Sorry. I forgot the time." she said in a lovely tone hoping it'd calm him "Again!" Jeremy put pressure on his voice. Mia stopped massaging the shampoo into her scalp "Alright Jer. Just come in. You can get ready. Don't worry." Jeremy held the door knob looking to the left and right as if someone would look at him. He looked down the floor and then decided to enter the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and grabbed his toothbrush. He tried to sqeauze the last possible tooth paste out of it. He opened the water to wet his toothbrush, when he looked into the mirror and caught Mia's silhouette moving in the reflection. He didn't think and followed her movements for a good amount of time. When he started to blink he lowered his gaze seeing his tooth paste was washed off his toothbrush "Damn!" he whispered to himself. Mia paused for a second "What's wrong?" she asked in a calm voice. Jeremy put his both hands on the basin "Nah, the water just washed away the last piece of tooth paste." he said calmly. Mia giggled and started to wash her hair again "Don't worry Jer. There is new toothpaste in the cabinet under the sink." He smiled and took out the new paste "You are the best." he laughed. Their laughs joined into one sound through the bathroom. Again Jeremy's gaze caught Mia's shadow through the shower curtain. He looked at every detail. The profile of her face. Her high nose. Her long neck and even her collarbone was visible. His gaze went more downwards when he followed the outline of her breast. He looked at her stretched back and finally the outline of her bottom which lead to her long legs. He hung with his toothpaste in his mouth. Being mesmerized by the view in the mirror. He was in trance and didn't realize how much time passed. Just then he saw Mia's hand appearing out of the curtain "Jer, can you give me my towel?" she asked. He turned around to hand her her towel. He quickly turned back again facing the mirror. Mia camw out of the shower and held her towel in front of her chest to fixate it. She took a brush and smiled at Jeremy through the reflection in the mirror. He looked at her for one second and then stared at his own image again. Mia brushed through her hair and then took her toothbrush to start brushing her teeth. Both brushed their teeth in one rhythm. Mia put one arm around Jeremy's waist. Since she was smaller than him it was easier to embrace his waist than his shoulder. She laughed with foam in her mouth "We are so cute." she said smiling. Jeremy didn't grant Mia a smile but just looked at her. He spit out the rest of the tooth paste and washed his mouth. He looked at his image and then took off his shirt "Mia I'm gonna shower now." he said as if he was warning her not to look. Mia nodded and just looked at the sink. She heared Jeremy opening the curtain and the sound of him pulling his pants and shorts down. She heard his feet entering the shower and then closing the curtain again. She raised her gaze and looked at Jeremy's shadow. She couldn't help but to turn around and look at the floor at Jeremy's clothes, which were wrapped around his body before he became au naturel. She bent down to pick up his clothes and dumb them into the basket. She undid the knot of her towel and put it over the sink. She put on her underwear and then her clothes. Once more she took the brush to brush through her hair. Just then Jeremy stopped the shower "Mia can you give me a towel too?" she grabbed her own and gave it to him "You can take mine." she said. He grabbed it and stepped out of the shower with the towel around his lower body "Great to use a used towel." he said in a low tone. Mia hit his shoulder and smiled at him "Oh come one Jer. I was all clean when I used it." she hugged his arm and at that moment a bright and genuine smile appeared on Jeremy's face "Alright." he gave in. Suddenly a slow motion moment kicked in and Jeremy lowered his gaze because he felt an intense touch. The touch of her fingertips streaking over his skin when Mia let his arm go. Her hand swirled around his arm when her and his skin finally parted at his elbow. Mia started to dry her hair and Jeremy hesitated for a moment. Then he decided to leave the bathroom to put on some clothes in their room. He packed his bag and put it on his bed before he made his and Mia's bed. When he picked her blanket up he looked at it for a longer time. He turned his look at the bathroom door and heard Mia was still drying her hair. He lifted Mia's blanket to bury his nose into it. He made it short and quick but he could smell her sweet scent. He held it away from his face staring at it for a minute. Then he did it again. He buried his whole face in the blanket and took a long deep breath in. He let go and looked at the ceiling "Fu.." he whispered to himself disappointed and with a face of sorrow. Jeremy wasn't the type to swear but when he was alone and there were times he felt frustrated he couldn't help but act like any other person would. He threw Mia's blanket on the bed and smoothed it out. He walked into the bathroom again "Do you take long? I need to dry my hair too." he said holding the door knob looking at Mia. She turned around and smiled. With her hand she signalized him to approach her. He entered the bathroom and looked at how Mia pushed the stool in the corner of the bathroom in front of her. She turned the hair dryer off "Take a seat. I will dry your hair." she said happily. Jeremy opened his mouth not being sure wether to do what she said or just leave. She pointed at the stool again "Come on Jer." He nodded and took a seat at where he was commanded. Mia brushed through Jeremy's hair with her free hand. Automatically he lifted his head a bit looking up at Mia. He lowered his gaze again quickly "Just do it." he said in a lifeless tone. Mia frowned her forehead and just did as he told her to. She turned the hair dryer on and started drying Jeremy's hair. She brushed through his hair with her fingers a few times. Jeremy closed his eyes and his inner conflict started. I like the feeling. I like how her fingers go through my hair. It's normal, he told himself. As if he debated with himself trying to convince whoever he was talking to. He held his eyes closed and didn't dare to open them. Suddenly his head reached Mia's chest and he didn't detach himself from it. He put his arms around her waist and just held her. Mia froze in place. It was quiet and only the noise of the hair dryer filled the void space. Mia turned off the hair dryer "Jer?" she said cautiously. She waited but he didn't answer "Jer, are you okay?" he let out a deep breath and clung onto her even more "Just. I just want to stay like this for a moment." he said. She didn't dare to touch him or turn the hair dryer again "Really?" Jeremy talked as if he was in another world "Yeah. I am just stressed Mia. But thanks to you I can reduce it." he said with a convincing tone. Convincing her or himself. Mia slowly grew a smile and went through his hair with her fingers again. She lowered her head to give him a kiss on his hair. She stroked over his ear and cheek, since he faced the shower. She turned the hair dryer on again to dry the rest of his hair. Under the loud noise Jeremy's sigh went under. After two minutes he slowly opened his eyes and his vision became clear. He knew he wasn't dreaming but closing his eyes made it seem like he was. The clearer his vision got, the looser his grip around Mia's waist became. He rested his elbows on his knees facing the floor. He sighed again, just don't look up, he thought to himself. Mia turned the hot tool off "You are done." she said and paused "Jer. You know when you are stressed you can always tell me. Of course I understand. It's your last year. These days I though you were angry with me or sick of me." she sulked looking down at his hair. As soon as Jeremy heard these words his eyes face his sister "No way Mia. I'd never be angry at you. I just..." he paused "Have many thoughts on my mind these days." he looked into her eyes. Mia came close to his face and smiled. She put a quick peck on his forehead "You can always talk to me." Jeremy put on a weak smile "Yeah. Maybe. When the time comes. Maybe." he repeated. She put the hair dryer aside and jumped around "Howevery you like." she said. Jeremy followed her happy movements which were fully energized and laughed. He followed Mia into the room "Now let's go Jer. Otherwise we will be late for school. Again!" Mia insisted.

Father Gilbert let Jeremy and Mia out at their high school. The young Gilberts were attending middle school. Micheal was working and Lara was attending university. But even the older once didn't bother to move out. Except Micheal, who was pushed to that decision in the end.  
Jeremy's friends were standing at the school entrance. Justin was a big and tall football player with brown hair. Jeremy was big but Justins muscles made him look like a big bear. He always had a big mouth and talked a lot. Tobi was a blonde head with kind blue eyes. He looked like a grown up version of Jeremy's little brother Simon. He had a warm smile and was always genuine towards other people. Both, Jeremy and Mia walked towards the two of them. Justin jumped from the handrail throwing his arm around Mia's shoulder "Hey beautiful. Wanna hit something up this weekend?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Jeremy stood next to his sister and hit his friends arm off of her shoulder "Yo, Justin. Chill. That's still my sister. Back off." Tobi also pulled Justin aside "Yeah man. Don't be a creep." he said walking next to Mia then "Besides. Mia is a lady. And you should treat her that way." he said looking at her with a warm smile. Jeremy scoffed pulled Mia's arm "Mia go to class. Away from them." he warned them. Mia simply laughed and walked into another corridor. When she was gone he turned around to them "Guys, fucking stop creep around Mia, ok?" he screamed at them angrily. Both were shocked about Jeremy's sudden anger. He was usually the calm type. They knew Jeremy could get angry but that was usually something everyone around him could sense, since he built up those feelings slowly. But this time his emotions just bursted out. Tobi realized how serious the situation was. He raised his hand to show Jeremy to calm down "Alright man. Sorry. You are right." Right then Jeremy let go of his anger. There were emotions left but his tensed body loosened up. Justin shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, sorry man. But Mia's slowly growing up." Jeremy fixed his eyes on him seriously "And we will protect her of course." he reassured him. They thought he must have had a bad morning and that their behaviour triggered him. It must have been an unlucky coincidence. That's what Jeremy thought too. Jeremy took a deep breath and stepped back. Tobi pat on his shoulder "Come on dude. Let's go to class." he told him. Jeremy shook his head "I will go to the restroom for a second and come then." Both, Justin and Tobi nodded. They walked along the corridor and Justin raised his arms like he would shoot an arrow " are cool?" he asked again. Jeremy nodded and threw his hand through the air "Yeah, yeah man. Sure." he said and opened the door to the male restroom. He entered the restroom and looked if anyone else was there. He walked into one cabin, locked himself up and stared at the door. It was full of scribbling and weird comments. All of a sudden his eyes caught one comment saying, Mia Gilbert is a hot bitch. Jeremy's eyes grew wide and he hit the door with immense power. His knuckles turned red and slowly purple. He supported himself on the door with his hands. He faced the floor and breathed heavily "No. No, no, no." he panted "Fuck no." he stayed in that position for a long time. He finally erected his body and pulled out his phone. He went through his pictures and opened one picture of Mia and him. They were arm in arm hugging each other. It was in their garden at a bright sunny day. Both had big smiles and laughed. At the time of the picture they were both 14 and 15. When people would compare Jeremy and Mia in the picture with their current looks they'd say that they changed a lot. But to Jeremy they were continous. It was the same. He wanted it to be the same. He massaged his forehead with the palm of his hand. He stepped out of the toilet cabin and looked into the mirror. He felt a tight feeling in his chest and he didn't know how to react. He rubbed his chest through his shirt trying to calm down. He held himself on the sink again. His head turned hot and the tight feeling became stronger. He didn't know what that feeling was, is it a panick attack? He asked himself. He turned angry again. This time at himself. The veins in his arm were clearly visible and pulsating "Fuck me." he said and looked at the reflection of himself in a rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia eagerly noted down important points her teacher mentioned. It was her history class and her teacher was Mister Ezra. He was the teacher hottie at their school. He was young, good looking and really witty and intelligent. All the girls in class were staring at him but Mia just wanted to follow his words, not his looks. They were talking about chinese history and Mister Ezra tried to motivate his students about it "And can you imagine how powerful the chinese dynasties were? It was one of the biggest empires in the world. And yet to come." he said brightly. Mia immediatley raised her hand and Mister Ezra pointed at her "But the chinese territory was ruled by foreign domination several times. For examples by the Mongolians. So how chinese are the chinese actually?!" she asked and confirmed with her tone at the same time. Mister Ezra laughed "Really good point Mia..." he said and the bell rang "Well, maybe that is a topic we can talk about the next time." he smiled. Everyone grabbed their books and some were already storming out the door. A small asian girl stood up "_Isn't it Mr. Ezra_?" she imitated Mia. Mia and another girl with blonde hair laughed "Very funny Ela." the asian girl raised an eyebrow and walked ahead "Cafeteria?" she asked. The slim blonde girl followed Ela "Im down." she said. Mia simply walked behind them. She was about to walk out the door when Mr. Ezra stopped her "Mia I would like to talk to you for a second." he said. She looked at him and then at her friends "I'm gonna head to you guys later." she assured them and smiled. She walked back into the classroom. Mister Ezra walked to the door to close it. Just then Mia frowned her forehead and rested her bottom on one of the tables "Did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned. Mister Ezra walked back to his desk and sat on it facing Mia directly "No, no. Of course not." he assured her with a laugh. He folded his arms in front of his chest "Mia..." he started "You show a really good performance in class. Actually I talked to the other teachers and they are all so convinced with your performance and knowledge in school." Mia jumped on her two feet "So that's good right?" she said in a bright tone. He nodded "Yes. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Would you like to perform tutorials?" he asked her with raised eyebrows. Mia's breath stopped "What? Me? But Mr. Ez that's what usually postgraduates or at least high class seniors do." she said in shock. Mister Ezra smiled and rested his chin in his hand "I know. But you are a real high class second year." he smiled at her. Mia looked around in the air. She grabbed her bag again "I mean I am shook." Her teacher looked at her and slapped his hands lightly on his upper legs "Well think about it. Don't rush. It'll for sure take a lot of your time so think about it. It's a good opportunity for you." Mia nodded at his command and opened the door to walk out. Just at that moment she heard her teacher talk again "And you guys call me Mister Ez? I like that. Sounds cool." he said smirking with a dorky shoulder shrugging. Mia held herself in the door frame staring at her teacher with an open mouth and empty look "Not cool Mr. Ez. Not cool." she shook her head and walked away.

Mia looked at her pudding and picked at it with her small plastic fork. Her friends kept chattering and to Mia it was only a background noise "What a waste." she said to herself. Her friends turned their heads "What?" they asked her. She shook her head "Just. So much plastic is bad to the enviornment." she told them in a low voice. Ela laughed and touched Mia's arm "Mia you are funny. Why would you even care about that?" _She is right_ Mia thought. Other people don't waste their thoughts on small things like these. But Mia couldn't help but see chances in everything around her. She saw possibilities to change the world for a better place. These thoughts should be hopeful. But they put Mia in a lonesome place. A place where no one shared her thoughts and her feelings. It made her feel isolated and lonely at most of the times. Somehow she knew it, but she never showed it to people around her. Sometimes she knew she could entrust herself to Jeremy, at least partially. But since they started sharing a room, she felt like he distanced himself from her. She didn't want to put that thought in the room so she hid it behind the last corner of her mind again. She let out a sigh and tried to come back to reality and visualize her surroundigs. Her blonde friend Rachel softly touched Mia's arm "Mia, what did Mr. Ez want?" she looked at her friend with big eyes. Mia took a deep breath "Yeah. He offered me to teach tutorials to others." Both stared at her with an open mouth "Mia that's great." Ela said genuinley. She was always the one who would look down on other but at that moment Ela seriously granted her friend that offering. Mia smiled weakly "Thanks guys. I will have to think about it." she said. Mia grabbed her book and her bag to leave "I'm gonna go for a round guys."

Mia was crouching on the starting block. Her hair was covered under a swimming cap. She looked at the water and listened to its waving sounds. Noone else was in the natatorium. She embraced herself and stared at the water with a blurred vision. She inhaled sharply a few times. Finally Mia moved and stood up raising her hands above her body. She went into a starting position and jumped into the water. The moment her finger tips touched the water's surface she descented deeper and deeper until her whole body was immersed in the water. She felt how her body weight grew ten times heavier and she was eager to move herself through the whooshing sound. She swam three lanes and started her fourth. When she reached midway of her fourth swimlane she stopped. She came up to the surface to pant for some air. She heard the water cascading around her. It wasn't hitting her but the sounds she perceived were too intense. She opened her mouth panting for air and looked around herself. She grabbed her goggles and pulled them of her head throwing them into the water. She turned around herself again and again. Mia's breath slowed down and she made them longer and deeper. Second by second her vision blurred again and she lost her direction. She stretched her arms like wings and she immersed under the water. She dove down to the bottom of the pool where the floor was made of small white tiles. Mia felt the water burn in her eyes. With her hand she grabbed one of the thick iron rings which were attached to the pool floor. She kept hearing the sound of water cascading around her. The water held her but she felt free. Her limbs floated in the water and she looked around at the lights under the pool. Her first reserve of air left her lungs and the bubbling noises reached the surface of the water. After good fifteen seconds the second reserve left her body and her chest started hurting already. Then her third and final oxygen reserve back-up left her mouth and she tried not to but water entered Mia's lungs. Every normal person who'd have observed her action would have called her mad. But she was still eager not to let go.

A bunch of guys entered the natitorium chatting and provoking each other with jokes. Jeremy put on his swimming cap and placed his goggles on his head. One guy of the group laughed and pointed at the pool "Seems like someone is swimming already." Another guy from the team shook his head "No. Practicing diving." he said. Just then the body came up and the same guy from before screamed "Coach!" The coach turned his head, let his board fall and pulled his shirt and shoes off. He jumped into the pool and swam until he reached the body in the middle of the pool. The coach emraced the body under the person's chest and pulled the head above the water. He swam back to the edge with his free arm. The guys ran towards the coach to help him. Tobi pushed Jeremy's shoulder out of shock "Jer, that's Mia." he shout out loud. Jeremy didn't know what happened and pushed everyone aside except the two who helped him pull the body out of the water. Jeremy opened his eyes wide "Oh god. Mia!" he whispered in heavy breath. He touched her pulse, he listened to her mouth. Nothing. He moved his arms and positioned his hands on her chest without registering his actions. _One, two, three_ he panted. His face approached Mia's in less under a second and he opened her mouth and put his lips on hers holding her nose closed. Breath _one, two_. _Again, again_. Jeremy's head turned hot. He wasn't sure if he was gonna pass out any second. His eyes burnt and were filled with water, tears? Whatevery it was, it burned. Again and again. His breath became heavier. _Mia_, he tought. In the background he heard Tobi shout "Call an ambulance!" Jeremy didn't stop and he couldn't count how many minutes he was doing the life savinf reanimation. Suddenly Mia coughed and water exited her body. He saw the water flew out of her like a flooded well. The coach turned her to the side and Jeremy fell backwards panting heavily. He looked up at the ceiling of the natitorium and his thoughts overflew just like the water he observed a second ago. He didn't know where he ached, but he was sure he had pain.

Jeremy and his mother walked back and forth in the waiting room. When a doctor came and put his hands up to calm both of them right away "She is alright. Don't worry. She is absolutely fine. No damage and she is good to go. But that one minute she was gone was really exhausting to her body. So just make her rest for this weekend." Mother Esther exhaled heavily "Thank you doctor." Jeremy fell into a chair. His mouth was open and he looked at the ceiling. He looked like he was gonna say something but no sound came over his lips. His mother turned around and asked Jeremy in a calm voice "Do you know what happend?" she asked and he whispered "I don't know." she touched his arm lightly "Was she alone?" again he whispered "I don't know." she wouldn't let him go "How did this happen?" Jeremy pulled his arm away fiercly "Lord. I don't fucking know." he stood up and walked away. His mother followed him and touched his shoulder "Jeremy. I know you are worried, I am too. But she is all fine now. She is good." she tried to reassure him.  
The whole way home Mia either stared out the window or had her eyes closed. Her mother and Jeremy weren't sure wether she didn't want to see someone or because she was too exhausted. Maybe a bit of both.

Jeremy stood at the stair and listened to his parents talking downstairs in the living room.  
"How did this happen?"  
"I don't know. She was alone."  
"And that's it?" their father asked.  
"She said she can't remember. I think it was an accident."  
"An accident?"  
"Yes. An accident. But she was quite lucky under the circumstances. Let's be thankful for that."  
"Yeah. Yes, you are right. She is gonna be fine."  
Jeremy felt their parents concern but they cooled off of it pretty quick. But he on the opposite was still perplexed about what happend. He walked over the floor before he stood in front of their brown wood door. It was a late friday and his older siblings were out. Simon and the twins were in their rooms, not overhearing what happened. He put his hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. He waited and listened before he walked in the room. It was dark and he didn't try to turn the lights on. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at Mia's sleeping figure. At least that is what it seemed like. He took off his shirt and his trousers and threw them on the ground. He took a shower and came back being covered up in shorts only. His chest felt tight and even the slightest weight of fabric made it feel heavier, so he went without it. Before he slipped under the blanket he took another look at Mia's body covered with he thick blankets. He looked up at the ceiling when he heard the sound of rustling blankets. He caught the sight of Mia's white teeth "You shower way too long." he didn't respond. It was quite for a while when Jeremy started speaking "Mia." he said but she interrupted his speech "I can't sleep Jer." he looked over to her "Why?" he asked in a low voice. She inhaled sharply "I don't know." she whispered. Jeremy looked at her dark figure across the room. He lifted his blanket "Come here." he told her. It took her only one second until she stood up and walked towards him. But her steps were heavy and it took her a lot of energy. Jeremy noticed it and erected his upper body to reach for her hand. She grabbed his hand and supported herself on his shoulder lightly. She layed next to him and he covered her with his blanket. He moved to the side to give her some space. He stared up the wall to avoide her gaze "Jer." she whispered. He faced her to show her he listened "Are you angry with me?" she asked, again. After the one time in the morning "No. Em, of course not. Why do you think so?" he turned his body on her direction and caressed her cheek. She moved closer to Jeremy "I feel like..." she paused "I feel like you don't like me anymore. That you distanced yourself from me." she said looking at him through the darkness. Jeremy exhaled sharply and moved closer to Mia. He cupped her face in both of his hands "Are you crazy? Mia.." he kissed her on the forehead in a rage"Never in my life could I imagine to go away from you." She put on a weak smile. He kissed her forehead again, then one her right cheek, her left cheek, her nose. Mia closed her eyes to debauch in his warm words, when she suddenly felt Jeremy's lips touching hers. He pressed his lips on hers longer than expected and when he detached himself from her face, her face turned hot "Jeremy..." she whispered. He shook his head "No. Mia." she touched his arms "There is no way in the world, ok?" he asked her. She nodded and he started to kiss her forhead again. Mia didn't know what she did but she raised her head to face him. She approached him and put her lips on Jeremy's gently. It was a small, short-timed peck. But they looked at each other through the darkness. Mia felt a hard jump in her chest. She wasn't sure wether it was her heart racing or something dangerous. Jeremy started to breath heavily and shortly. Mia wrapped her hands around his both wrists. The darkness disguised what was happening. It covered every action and disarmed every sin that was going on. Jeremy breathed sharply before he touched Mia's lips with his again. They stayed like this for a while and Jeremy felt that he had the urge to do something. Something else. But he didn't even dare to open his mouth or not to speak of move, to unleash something worse than what was going on at that moment. Mia didn't move. She didn't know what was happening to her and just let Jeremy lead the situation. When he let go of her lips she quickly buried her face in his chest. They didn't say one more word.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello you beautiful people, I am thankful for all views and hope you like my story so far. As you can see it's gonna be a real long and intense build up story. I really would like to know if this story is worth writing. Let me know what you think. I'd be thankful for all feedback. Thanks a lot and enjoy!

Jeremy didn't stopped there. He stroked Mia's lips with his thumb. He approached her face again slowly and Mia felt the heat radiate from his lips. His lips softly touched hers before he couldn't take it anymore. He slightly parted his lips and he moved his head gradually to the side. He felt a hunch of Mia's breath entering his mouth. At that moment he pressed his lips on hers. He started to move his head forth and back and to the left and the right. After some time he felt how he was out of breath. He detached himself from Mia to look at her. She simply stared at him with wide eyes. He waited and didn't know how to behave next. When he saw Mia opening her mouth and approaching him a little, he grabbed her waist and pressed his lips on hers. This time his tongue entered her mouth, which he explored in full ecstasis. He tasted every inch of it. When he opened his eyes he was having a warm feeling in his chest seeing Mia had her eyes closed too. His hand carressed her back up and down. Finally he pressed her against himself even fiercer. His hand found its way under Mia's shirt cautiously. When his finger tips touched her silk like skin he detached himself from her to check her attitude towards his try. When he saw how Mia's eyes were filled with desire toward him he let his hand run over her smooth skin. Mia wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck and her leg slid around his waist. When her heated body touched his without any space between them, he couldn't help but moan. His hand ran up Mia's back and he felt she wasn't wearing any bra. Jeremy hesitated for one second but then his hand moved to Mia's rips and he ran it up and down her side fondling her breast with his thumb. Another moan came over his lips. He detached himself from her and cleaned his mouth by licking his lips. He stared at Mia and pulled her into the center of the bed. He ended hovering above her, kissing her once more deeply and tenderly. He erected his body and to look down at her small shivering body lying under him. Jeremy breathed heavily, his chest moving up and down. He placed his both hands on Mia's collarbone and slowly let them glide down over her shirt. When he reached her breast he felt a flash of heat streaming through his limbs. They were soft, they were round, they were perfect to him. He looked down on himself and he knew that his body reacted immoderatley. He could feel the blood pulsating and his dear member grew bigger in his shorts. Jeremy reached Mia's pelvis and slowly pulled her shirt up stroking over the skin of her tummy with his thumbs. When he reached her chest he touched along the outline of her breasts. Wheb he was ready to expose Mia's nipples, something pulled him back. It was an immense power and he was scared of it. It tore them apart and he just prayed noone saw them. Jeremy was thrown back in bed. He opened his eyes and realized his arm was wrapped around Mia's waist. A dream, he thought. He rubbed his eyes and turned on his back "What the..." he whispered to himself. He must've been half asleep because he didn't understand what was happening around him. He had a dream. A dream of him and Mia being in a full lustful action of kissing and feeling each other up. He exhaled in relief. At least that was the feeling he thought was appropriate in that situation "Jer?" he heard from the side. He turned on his side again and wrapped his arm around Mia's waist "Good morning." he said and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. He recognized that it was a fact that he invited Mia to sleep with him yesterday. And the conversation they had was real. He kissed her over all her face and even on her lips to calm her down. But everything else must have been his dream. Jeremy's feelings were rushing through his body up his head. He was feeling a mix of genuine relief and sourness.  
He thought that the small pecks he gave her yesterday weren't necessary to explain since they usually kissed each other on the lips when they were younger. Instead he wanted to know what really happened the day before "Mia." he said and paused "What happened yesterday?" Mia felt his breath striving her hair as he talked "Umm, I don't know." she answered. He let go of her waist and put his hand on her arm carressing it up and down. Suddenly a scene of his sinful dream appeared in front of his mind's eye. When he carressed Mia's side with his thumb up and down coming in contact with the side of her breast "Really." Mia interrupted his thought "Mia. Your goggles were on the bottom of the swimming pool and you were in the middle of it. So just tell me what happened, please." he begged her in a low voice "I think... I think I had a black out Jer. I think I passed out." she answered his plea. Mia didn't know what to tell him other than that. She used to tell him almost everything before. How lonely she sometimes felt and what scars used to adorn her skin in the past. Mia never understood why she was such a withdrawn person but she wasn't the type to let others know about it. She was afraid that her swirled and twisted thoughts were a burden to others. And now that Jeremy exposed his inner stress and pressure to her, she didn't want to make him worry. Him just being besides her, hugging her and listening to her meant everything to her. She couldn't tell him that her feeling of loneliness became stronger and stronger but she was convinced that it was something she could handle on her own. In addition Mia knew she never had the intention to drown herself. She simply wanted to feel it. The feeling of freedom. Her hunch of floating in the water was her secret. She connected it with a feeling of ease and comfort. She didn't know why but she took it as it was.  
Mia exhaled heavily and turned around to Jeremy. He realized his dream carried its effects to the present. He knew his member didn't only grow big in his dream but also in reality, so he backed off to give Mia space and to not scare her away. He reached his hand out and tugged her hair behind her ear "Damn Mia. You scared us. Me." he said smiling "Next time..." he paused "you wanna swim, tell me ok? So I can be with you, ok?" Mia nodded in the knowledge she lied to him. She wanted to have her time alone in the water. And next time she would just be more careful. She believed other people wouldn't understand her wish of the water "Ok now get up and get ready. Let's have breakfast." he said. Mia nodded repeatingly and jumped off, but then she fell backwards and Jeremy caught her "Easy, girl. The doctor said you are exhausted so don't overdo it, okay?" he commanded her. He helped her getting back on her feet slowly. Mia simply hummed in agreement and walked to her drawer to pick out some clothes. She was quickly gone behind the door of their bathroom. Jeremy ignored his bristling body over the whole time. He had his urges coming up and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. His muscular body tensed over the thought to touch himself. He put one hand under his head and looked at the ceiling of his room. He licked his lips and looked down at the bathroom door for a second "It had no meaning. That's natural" he tried to convince himself desperatley. Then his other hand disappeared under his blanket. He gently put his hand on his already grown manhood. He only felt the contact through the fabric but his package welcomed him by pulsating even heavier. Jeremy panted as he couldn't take it anymore. He put his hand in his shorts and grabbed his big dick. He devoted his member a soft massage up and down. He closed his eyes and rubbed his swollen member faster and faster. He groaned to himself but all of sudden he heard the bathroom door being torn open "I forgot my pants." Mia said as she stepped out the bathroom with only a towel covering her body. Jeremy's hand which was in his shorts originally was now resting on his abdomen. He was tensed and looked at Mia. He didn't react to her comment but just looked at her back, her little body that was covered by the small towel and her never ending bronzed legs. He wondered how they'd taste, how she' taste. As quickly as she appeared, she disappeared again. The second the door fell closed behind Mia, Jeremy let out a mixed sound of a sigh and a moan. He grabbed his thick dick again not being able to control his urges at that moment. His thumb swirled over his shaft to spread his juice over the place. He thought of a random blonde woman to satisfy his never ending cravings. But it didn't help him to cover his inner belongings. He closed his eyes again and scenes of his dream appeared in front of his eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he exclaimed in his inner conflict. But from one second to the other he gave in. Fuck it, he told himself. He saw the kisses and felt the touches. It was as if he was in that moment, at least that is what he wished for. His package was big and hard over the small piece of skin he explored in his dream. Jeremy's breath became short and heavy and his rubbing became faster and more aggressive. He could feel never ending waves of heat. He thought of how he pulled the shirt up, he saw the small tender and sweet lips. And just when he was about to expose the breasts, just like in the dream, Jeremy grunted and he felt how a steamy fire shot out of him. He moaned a few seconds and then let go, of his slowly relaxing manhood and of his tensed muscles. He layed like this for a minute but quickly collected his scattered thoughts back together. He jumped on his feet and rapidly threw trousers over his lower body. He knocked at the bathroom door, because he needed to shower finally. Mia was drying her hair "You want to shower? Go." she told him. She looked into the mirror when Jeremy pulled his pants and shorts down to quickly hide them in the laundry basket. Mia's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened up. She looked at his muscular backside. Her gaze wandered down to Jeremy's round and muscular bottom and further down to his thick and hairy upper legs. Only his back view reminded her of a greek god. He vanished behind the shower curtain and Mia's vision slowly blurred. Whenever this happened she felt like she walked away from reality and everything that happened then wasn't true. So just like yesterday their tender peck and her gaze at Jeremy's body couldn't be real. It was a grey zone for her, no wrong, no right.

Jeremy and Mia went down the stairs to finally have some breakfast, after the eventful time of the day and the night before. When they walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table already. For one second there was silence, so Mia walked to the cabinets to pour herself coffee immediatley. Her mother asked her "How are you honey?" so everyone looked at her curiously. Before she turned around her face was empty and she sighed. But when she faced all of them she had a bright, almost clown like smile on her face "Good. I really don't know what happened." she laughed and walked over to the table. The moment Mia completed her speech, everyone started chatting again and some of them even nodded to her comment. She put a piece of bread on her plate but mainly drank from her coffee. In middle of the loud noise Jeremy felt his phone vibrate in his trousers. He pulled it out and saw a message from Justin - Today party at mine, 9 pm - the short message said. His head fell back sighing "Damn, I forgot." he said. Mother Esther grabbed the orange juice to pour herself some "What?" she asked "Today is Justin's birthday and he wanted to have a big blast." Jeremy whined. His father crossed his legs "Well son, you should go. You won't have that many parties left before you have to focus on your studies." he adviced him scratching his reddish-greyish beard. Jeremy nodded and rubbed his eyes in small desperation. He knew it was a chance to take his mind off of the strange thoughts he had. Mia lipped her licks at the thought of Jeremy going to a party having fun. He looked over to Mia "Do you wanna go?" he asked her, as if it was out of courtesy. Mia lightly shook her head "No. But you should go and have some fun Jer." she smiled at him. Actually Jeremy didn't want to leave Mia alone that weekend but he felt like she needed her space. Wouldn't she approach him when she needed him? He sensed that she held something back, but whatsoever he didn't wanna force her to talk about it. Just like he wouldn't wanna talk about his.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hey guys, I am already at chapter 5 and so far I really got no feedback. About things you liked or disliked. It would be great to know so please leave comments or anything so I know this story is worth writing.  
Thanks a lot and many kisses :***_

"Jesus Justin what are you planning tonight?" Jeremy said looking at all the alcohol and beer in Justin's house. He walked over to the living room and let himself fall on the sofa. The house was decorated all over with red cups, alcohol and snacks here and there. There were no guests because Jeremy decided to go before 10 PM.

Jeremy was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of beer. The house started to get full and people were chatting and drinking with alcohol beverages in their hands. He was chatting to his friends when suddenly a tall and blonde girl approached him "Hey Jeremy how are you?" The girl said brushing through her hair with her fingers. She looked at Jeremy with her blue eyes and a flirtatious smile on her lips. Jeremy turned around to face her straight "Hey Lisa, well, doing good. I'm just hanging out here. What about you?" Jeremy answered in a kind but short tone. She touched his arm and pulled him aside a bit. Again, she started to touch her hair "Well actually Jeremy I wanted to talk to you." she said, "About what?" Jeremy asked her. She did a no no movement with her finger "Not here Jeremy. Let's talk upstairs in 20 minutes." she said in a high flirtatious tone again. Jeremy just stared at her and finally nodded to end the exchange of glances he didn't quite understand anyways. Lisa walked away but turned her face around one more time to take a peak of Jeremy. Jeremy walked back to Tobi "Dude what did Lisa want?" Tobi asked him curiously. Jeremy scratched the back of his head "I have no idea." It cause him to furrow his eyebrows. Jeremy kept moving around the party and sometimes he saw Lisa staring at him through the crowd. And when he caught her, she smiled at him. After more than 20 minutes he saw her walking up the stairs. He decided to follow her to talk to her. He walked along the floor and when he passed by a room, he saw Lisa sitting on the bed in the room. He walked inside the room and simply stared at her "So Lisa? What did you wanna talk about?" Jeremy asked her with raised eyebrows. Lisa stood up walked past him and closed the door to shield them from strangers looks. She turned around and leaned on the door looking at Jeremy to finally lower her gaze on the floor "Actually Jeremy I wanted to tell you something but I'm not sure." She told him in a nervous tone. He took one step walking towards her "Please it's okay, just tell me." he assured her in a calm and nice voice. Lisa raised her eyes to investigate Jeremy's. She put one of her hands on his chest and started to smile "Jeremy I really like you and I wanted to ask if we could ..." she didn't finish her sentence. Jeremy just looked at her paralyzed not realizing Lisa just confessed to him, whatever it was. He knew that was nothing to be confused about but after his strange thoughts over the last days he didn't know what to think. But he realized that was his chance to just let go of his urges and do whatever he wanted to do with the person he was in the room with at that moment. Lisa felt along his chest and then put her hand on his waist she got on her toes and approached Jeremy's lips with an open mouth. She smiled viciously and finally pressed her red lips against his. Jeremy didn't think and just went along. He thrust his tongue in her mouth and started to try her taste. It wasn't that bad he thought. So, he closed his eyes and then notice his manhood reacted to the hot kiss in the room. He wrapped his hands around the girl's neck to kiss her even harder. After a few minutes he let go and looked at her like a hungry wolf. Lisa smiled and then laughed. She licked her lips and next she pushed Jeremy on the bed. She climbed over him and sat on his lap. She pulled her shirt off to expose her naked upper body. She bent down to kiss him, and one hand of hers wandered down to Jeremy's trouser zipper. Jeremy opened his eyes to look at her not knowing what to expect. Even though he knew it very well. He knew he was drunk, but he thought to himself that this was something he would even do sober. Lisa erected her body "Jeremy I will make you feel good. Don't worry. Just let it happen." she said convincing him since she felt how tensed he was. He raised his head a bit to exactly observe what she was doing. She unzipped his pants and smoothed with her hand over the fabric of his underwear, waking his member up. Jeremy love this sight and tried to enjoy what he was seeing. He then let his head fall back and closed his eyes to be absorbed in the moment. He felt how Lisa took his member out of his shorts and tenderly started to move her hand up and down. Jeremy let out a light sigh and hum from time to time. He put his hand in her hair to grab it and show her what to do next. She opened her mouth and bit by bit Jeremy's thick, big and pulsating package was disappearing in her mouth. Jeremy let out a moan and closed his eyes again. Suddenly his thoughts of his dream of him and Mia popped back into his head but as quick as they came, he tried to throw them away. He opened his eyes, supported his body on his elbows and just observed what Lisa was doing to his thick manhood. For him it was a good way to let go of everything he wanted. Jeremy started to groan and grab her hair again "Fuck." he said pushing her head further down. He licked his lips at the sight of Lisa sucking his dick like a delicious piece. Her movements became faster and faster and when he was about to burst, he pulled her up on the bed and tore her bra down to jerk off at her bare chest. Repeatedly he licked his lips at the sight of Lisa's hard nipples and natural flesh. He knew it was coming and just then he spread his white juice over her whole upper body. Jeremy panted and moaned, so did Lisa. She was breathing heavily loving the way he took lead and reacted to her. Jeremy looked for tissues to clean himself and then Lisa's bare chest up. He put his member away in his pants and laid next to Lisa she touched her chest and laughed "Damn Jeremy. I want more." she paused and then turned her face to him "Would it be okay if I want more?" She asked him. Jeremy turned his body and supported his head in his hand. He smiled lightly "Yeah I think that would be okay." he said in a low voice. She climbed up on his lap and put her hands on his chest. He smiled "So would you like to...?" she smirked. Jeremy let his hands glide over her droopy breasts and her nipples. He exhaled and bit his lip. He pulled Lisa towards him and kissed her deeply "No. Let's wait." he said smiling with his hand holding her neck. She couldn't believe a guy would say that, but when he did, she was happy. She would have been happy with either. They both tried to look neat again to go downstairs, heading to the other guys again.

When they reached the group in the living room, they saw they were pouring down tequila shots. Justin waved his hand and signalized Jeremy to come and join. Jeremy did one shot, two shots. It was enough for him. He knew he was drunk before, but now it was even worse. Tobi put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Dude how is Mia doing?" he asked with a concerned face. Jeremy looked at him and then his thoughts shifted to Mia. All of a sudden, he couldn't help but his thoughts fell over him like red bricks on a head. He sighed "Thank you Tobi. She's doing good. Luckily there is no damage." he said stepping back from his friend. Jeremy turned around and his eyes started to look for Lisa. When his eyes fell on a blonde head. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind. Lisa started to giggle and turned around. Jeremy laughed a bit in a drunken state "Do you wanna go upstairs?" He whispered into her ear. She looked in his eyes, wondering why he changed his mind. But she didn't hesitate grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs with him together. They went back to the same room from before, which looked like their friend's Justin. Promptly Jeremy lifted Lisa and threw her on the bed. He started hovering over her and kissed her with a lot of pressure . She could feel he really wanted it and started to expose her upper body again. His wild drunkness and her own intoxication made horny all over again. Jeremy grabbed her by the waist pulled her almost of bed to turn her around. His hand disappeared under her skirt and he pull her panty down. Next, he pulled up her skirt and looked at the core of Lisa's heart. It was hot, it was wet and it was dripping juice. He didn't bother to give her what she gave him before. He just unzipped his pants and shoved out his member starting to rub it between her lips. Lisa tried to turn her head around to look at Jeremy, but he noticed and pushed her upper body down so her back and her juicy core would be the only thing facing him. She moaned lightly and Jeremy started to push his member inside her slowly. The deeper he entered, the louder she moaned. And then, when she tried to raise her head again, he thrust his dick inside of her real hard. At that moment Lisa exclaimed a big moan and stayed at her place. He panted as he dug his finger into her flesh and pumped his dick into her wet and heating cunt. Jeremy couldn't believe he was literally, _fucking_ someone. This wasn't his first time. But the last time been long ago and only with his first girlfriend. He didn't think easy of love and especially of sex. But this time was different. He was just about satisfying his needs like a hungry animal on the hunt. He thought he was one of the type to control himself, but he just couldn't take it anymore.  
He moved his hips in a steady rhythm. His manhood sank deeper and deeper, when he felt her walls being penetrated at the right spots. Lisa moaned louder and louder, so he grabbed her waist and pushed himself in her juicy core real deep. He put pressure on it and didn't even care if she was in pain or not. The only sound that was left to hear was his pelvis slapping against her back. At this time her moist cunt invited him and he gladly accepted it. Suddenly a heat wave rushed through his body and he knew he was about to come. He pulled his member out and his steamy juice spread over her booty. Jeremy groaned and looked out the window while orgasming. He fell over her and hugged her like this for a while. He cleaned Lisa up and helped her getting dressed again. They both sat next to each other on the bed and Lisa reached for Jeremy's hand "Jeremy. Why did you change your mind?" she asked him sweetly. He rubbed his nose "I think I'm drunk." he said and laughed out loud. Lisa scoffed and then joined his laugh "Well, I just hope we can repeat his." she leaned over to him and whispered it in his ear.

Mia laid in bed and tried to sleep but she just couldn't. She pulled her phone from under her cushion and looked at the time, _1\. 27 AM_. She knew he was on a party and she knew he was gonna be late. But it just made her restless, knowing Jeremy's out there where everything god knows could happen. Just then Jeremy slowly opened the door and entered their room. She could smell the alcohol scent from a far. _Damn_, she thought. The room was dark and she only saw dark outlines and Jeremy's body, which was covered by the darkness moving. He threw his phone on the bed and pulled his shirt off over his head. He walked to the bathroom and before he walked in he pulled his trousers to the floor. He giggled and disappeared behind the door. They didn't talk, nor did they look into each others eyes but she noticed how drunk Jeremy was. She saw him tipsy once or twice but she never experienced this kind of a drunkness from him before. After fifteen minutes he exited the bathroom with a towel. He opened his drawer and let his towel fall to the floor to put his shorts on. Mia followed all of his movements. She wasn't sure wether to say something or not, but when he was about to slip into his bed she exhaled "Jeremy." He turned his head and looked at ther through the dark room "Yeah?" he responded. She pulled her white fury blanket down a bit "I can't sleep." she said. Jeremy tugged his blanket aside "Come here." he said giggling. Mia brightened up with a smile on her face. She hushed over to him and slipped into bed first. Then Jeremy laid next to her and covered both of them with it. Mia turned around to face him "You are so drunk, right?" she chuckled. He laughed widely "Hell yeah." both laughs joint into one echoing through the room. He grabbed her wrist and pulled Mia near him. He put his arm around her and snuggled Mia into himself. He giggled again kissing her on the forehead. Mia followed his example and wrapped her arm around his waist too "Do you feel good Jer?" she asked him. He nodded "I feel really good." he answered. She carressed his arm with her hand and looked up to his eyes. Jeremy caught her eyes and then looked further down to her lips. The thought of putting his lips on hers popped in his head again. But he quickly threw it over board and just closed his eyes. _Don't, just don't_ he told himself. He just enjoyed feeling her whole weight in his arms. The toxin in his body slowed down his ability to react and thinking process. With closed eyes his breathing relaxed and all the muscles in his face and body were totally at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and smelled a sweet scent in front of his nose. It was Mia's hair. He caressed over her arm and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. When he noticed that he was free of his strange feelings and thoughts he had the past days, he felt serene. He thought, yeah that is it. That was how it was supposed to be. He never named his thoughts, but he knew how other people would categorize them. Under grotesque and inhuman behavior. He erected his upper body and put the blanket aside. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and brushed his teeth to head downstairs for breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, his mom and his dad and older siblings were sitting at the breakfast table already. He took a seat and simply started to pick random food and shove it in his mouth. His dad was reading the newspaper "So son how was the party?" Jeremy raised his eyes and nodded while chewing on some bread which was stuffed in his face. After he swallowed it he rubbed his hands "Good." he nodded again. And then giggled to himself like a little boy. His parents and older siblings smirked and looked at each other. They accepted his poor words and didn't question any further.

Mia buried her face in Jeremy's pillow and inhaled deeply. She rolled around wrapping her leg around the blanket like a boa would suffocate its victim. She took deep breaths and blinked into the air for a long time. When she closed her eyes, a weak smile appeared on her lips. She was happy. Happy since Jeremy was in such a good mood yesterday. It ensured her that he was getting through whatever was bugging him. School, she guessed. In the middle of her guessing and believing she heard the door open "So you are finally awake?" Mia raised her head just a tiny bit, so no energy would have been invested. She smiled weakly "Yeah. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked. Jeremy stuck his hand under the pillow Mia was resting her head on and pulled out his phone "You were just sleeping like a little angel." He said smiling at her quick and applying his eyes back to the screen of his phone. Mia observed Jeremy who was scrolling and typing on his phone. Suddenly a smile drew his face "What is it?" Mia asked immediately. The moment he looked back at her, his smile was gone "Huh? Nothing." he said putting his phone in the pocket of his trousers. Mia sharpened her lips and stretched her arms out, telling Jeremy to cuddle her. With an open mouth he looked at her and down her whole body lying in his bed. Unknowingly he stepped back "No Mia. Get up." He laughed and pulled the blanket away to move her out of his bed. She sulked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jeremy wiggled back with his head laughing at her childish behavior. He approached her and started to tickle her softly around her tummy. Mia couldn't help but let out the cramps he was causing her to have. She pulled him on the bed and all at once she was sitting on his lap, trying to tickle him the same way. But the problem was that Jeremy wasn't ticklish. She was in a rage of payback when he looked at her and his smile slowly faded. He put a hard grip around her arms and threw her to the side. He got off the bed in light time but heard a sound of something hitting the wall. When he turned around, he saw Mia holding her head and staring at him with speechlessly. She pressed against her head letting out a moan of pain. She looked at him when her eyes slowly were filled with tears "Jeremy..." she whispered. She didn't want a tear to fall down, so she didn't dare to blink. Jeremy stared at her with his mouth wide open. He frowned his forehead and raised his hands in apology "Oh my god Mia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." he tried to explain. She exhaled heavily and let her look fall on the ground "It's ok. It's not like I'm gonna die." she slid on the edge of the bed, still rubbing the back of her head. Jeremy positioned himself in front of her and took her head in his hand to examine it. He distorted his face expression and brushed through her hair with his fingers, trying to find the place which hit the wall. Better said, he pushed her to hit "You are not bleeding. Luckily." He caressed her hair "I'm so sorry Mia. I think only a bump will be left though." he said. It was a fact that this was just an accident. Mia poked the side of his trousers and then hugged his pelvis. Her head was resting on his tummy and she didn't mean to let go "It's ok Jer. Don't worry about this little thing." she reassured him. Jeremy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. He put his hands on her head and caressed it. He took a deep breath and looked down at her "Now go and eat something." he laughed nervously. As she let go of him, he'd leave out all the oxygen he collected.

Jeremy scrolled down his contact list and stopped at Lisa's name. He pressed on it and held the phone at his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Jer." Lisa said in a high pitch tone  
"How are you?"  
"Good, how are you?" she pulled every word in the length.  
"Good, good. So yesterday."  
"Yeah, yesterday."  
"It was really wonderful. Thanks for that." he chuckled.  
"You are very welcome. But you weren't that bad either." Him and her giggled.  
"Can we see each other today?"  
"Well. I will have the house on my own after 5 pm. You should come by, so I don't feel so alone."  
"Alright. Sounds good."

"Ok. I'm gonna text you the address." she said in a seductive tone and hung up. Jeremy grinned over the conversation and the thought of what could happen. When he turned around, he saw Mia standing in the door frame "What was wonderful? Thanks for what? And who will you see today?" she asked in a questioning tone. He put away his phone and answered her question with a blank face expression. Mia blocked the door frame with her arm "Jer?" she sang his name. He sighed "Nothing Mia." at that moment he couldn't handle her questions, so he pushed her arm down to get his way free. He didn't say, nor did he think it, but he believed she has done enough already. Mia followed his walking stature in shock. Why was he so rough to her? She walked behind him down the stairs and kept bothering him "Jer. Who was that?" she asked insisting on an answer. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. Again she pulled him by his shoulder "Jeremy?" she said loud. He turned around and almost yelled "God Mia, can please stay out of my business." Everyone in the kitchen plus Mia were surprised by his reaction. Mother Esther smiled with a frowned forehead "Kids what's going on?" Mia crossed her arms in front of her chest and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Jeremy was talking to someone on the phone and he won't tell me." His father took his glasses off "Someone?" Mia nodded "They are going to see each other today." she chattered betraying secrets. Now everyone stuck their heads out to follow the situation "It has to be a girl." His father said folding the newspaper "Well done son." He said, slapping his upper legs. Jeremy rolled his eyes and jumped over the sofa to finally land on it and turn on the TV. The family started guessing and chatting in the kitchen. Mia kept standing in the floor with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She looked at the visible back of Jeremy's head which stuck over the sofa. A girl? She felt like her face melt down her skull. Her vision blurred and the corner of her mouth became heavy. She didn't know where it came from, but she swallowed a big chunk of something down her throat. No tears, just bitterness. She wanted to walk up the stairs to disappear but instead her body lead her to the sofa automatically. She stood behind it and rested her hands on it "Jer?" she said and paused. He turned his head and hummed annoyed "Who was it?" she asked in a dry tone fixing her eyes on the TV. The look in her eyes blew away his anger from before "Just my friend. Ok?" he stated. Mia turned around without any comment and walked up the stairs.

Jeremy walked through the aisle with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of the cookies and snack shelf. He searched through all the brands with his eyes. And finally bent down to pick out Oreo's from all the different options "Why do people like this?" he asked himself. He was about to hit the cashier when he passed by the aisle of sanitary products next to the drugstore's own pharmacy. A special shelf caught his eyes and he started to grind his teeth. He walked near and chose one small box of condoms. He licked his lips thoughtfully. It won't hurt, just in case, he thought.

Before Jeremy could hit his fist on the white beautiful looking wood door, Lisa opened the door to her home. After she grabbed the collar of his white shirt and pulled him inside, she slammed the door. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him into the living room, giggling. Jeremy laughed, taking a seat on the sofa. The house was big. Bigger than the Gilbert's house, comparing the fact that the Gilberts had nine family members and Lisa was only staying with her parents. She planted herself next to Jeremy and leaned over him. He looked at her and then felt how she just stole the cookies out of his hands. He laughed and fell back "Good move." She looked at them and threw them on the sofa table. She smirked and pat Jeremy's chest "So... today won't happen the way you imagined it." she said. Jeremy frowned his forehead, grinning lightly and putting his head to the side "What do you mean?" he said in a high pitched voice. Lisa laughed hitting his shoulder "Oh, don't act innocent." After they calmed down, her hands wandered down to the button of his jeans "I mean, sadly Aunt Irma is visiting. So you gotta be happy with the basic programme." she said seductivley. Jeremy's head fell back and he shook his head in disbelief. He didn't expect sex or anything similar for sure. He would have been happy if so. But in the end he would have been happy when he could only spend time with Lisa. She was perfect to take his mind off of things. Her presence was bright and vivid without any doubt. She slid down the sofa, in front of him positioning herself on her knees. She tore Jeremy's legs apart which made him exclaim in surprise or excitement "Oh Lisa." he shook his head and smirked to himself. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down slowly. After that she got up and sat on his lap. She embraced his neck with her arms and leaned in for a long, deep and smoking kiss. He grabbed her booty when she started grinding on his lap. After some time she worked him up and pulled her tongue out to departed from the kiss,which disappointed him visibly. She went back down on her knees to start fondling his big manhood. She didn't think twice and exposed his pulsating member. She worked her hand up and down softly. After a short amount of time she tightened her grip. Jeremy reacted with a loud and long moan "Yeah..." he panted. She looked up "Yeah?" she imitated his speech. She immediately took his dick in his mouth and sucked on it like there was a competition going on. He followed here rhythmic movements which got his hand twisted in her hair. She saw no need in slowing down but sending Jeremy to heaven as fast as possible. When he looked at her sucking his manhood he couldn't let go. He leaned his head back, enjoyed the view of the ceiling and the feeling of him being treated.

The sound of the ticking clock was exploding in her ears. Except that there was no clock in her room. Mia just checked the time on her phone. But the feeling was the same for sure. She threw he phone in the corner of her bed and took her clothes off while walking to the bathroom "Whatever." She closed the door behind herself and pulled the shower curtain aside. She faced her gaze into the mirror examining herself. She wondered how her body looked like. Was it a good body? Was she too fat? Too thin? Not enough booty? Too low-stacked? She took of her bra and let it fall to the ground. When she pulled her panty down she tilted her head while grabbing her boobs. They were a tiny bit bigger than a handful and her butt was definitley one of her strongest assets. Her bear shaped belly didn't annoy her at all. She was satisfied with the way she looked. She knew a fat pad here and there felt good and made her look feminine. She embraced herself and smiled into the mirror. She vanished behind the curtain in no time. She took a long shower with open ears, trying to figure out if Jeremy came back or not. Nothing. She ended her shower, put her underwear on and went back into her room. She picked a big loose shirt and threw it over her body. She looked around in the room and the two beds were an option to her. Even though Mia had her very own bed, she was drawn to Jeremy's place. She decided to settle in his bed. She laid down and covered herself with his blanket. Mia couldn't help but dig her face into his Jeremy-scented pillow. She rolled around and spread her arms to confiscate the whole bed.

Jeremy quietly opened the door to his and Mia's room. Immediatley he saw the outlines of Mia's body lying in his bed. He didn't take long and disappeared in the bathroom to get bed ready. He was calm, he was at peace. Thanks to Lisa. So he just wanted to get to bed. He slipped out of the bathroom and quickly put his sleeping wear on. He slowly lifted his blanket to lay besides his sister. However that wasn't possible. His eyes caught Mia's bare long legs being twisted and higher up, her big tee was showing off her booty. It was big, round and absolutely desirable. He swallowed a big gulp of uneasiness. His breath started shaking and he stretched his hand out grabbing the end of her shirt with the fingernails of his thumb and pointing finger. He tried to pull it down but it seemed to be stuck under her body. He breathed heavily when his fingertips stroked over her skin like a feather. He quickly pulled his hand away and squat down. His face expression became desperate and he rubbed his face in frustration about his behavior. This kind of behavior is rated disgusting but he was rather disgusted because he didn't consider it disgusting. His body became weak and he fell onto his butt. He crawled into Mia's bed swiftly and tried to shield his gaze from Mia by looking at the wall. His only thought, _fuck_.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello you beautiful people. I am happy many people stop by to read my story. Nonetheless I would still love to get some feedback from you. No matter if it's comments or messages. I would love to know what imagination this story creates in your mind. I do have a vague idea of this story but I will be glad to use some inspiration from you guys. If you want to read more, comment, like or subscribe to me anything. Much love from me to you 3

A few weeks passed by and Jeremy tried to avoid any kind of I-had-a-nightmare-so-let's-sleep-together incidents with Mia. When she slept in his bed, he either slept in her bed or he didn't sleep in the room at all, but on the sofa in the living room downstairs.

Mia walked along the school corridor, to head to her locker, storaging her books. Her gaze caught Jeremy when she looked pass her locker door. He was chatting with Justin and Tobi. She wasn't in the mood to talk or be seen, so she tried to vanish without anyone noticing. But there she wasn't lucky enough "Mia!" Tobi called after her. She turned around and smiled at him. He jogged over to her "I need to go this way too." She looked at Jeremy who only waved at her. Yeah, just stay there, she thought. Tobi walked along her with a bright face "Where are you heading?" She looked at him for a short second and then avoided his gaze "Library." He made an excited body expression "Oh I see." he paused. Mia noticed how stupid her behavior was and she knew Tobi had nothing to do with what's been going on. In fact he was a really nice person and attentive towards others. In her head she shook her head and finally looked at him "So? What about you Tobi?" He put such a warm smile on, it almost melt her heart "I am just heading to class." He paused and then continued with his speech "Soon is your birthday, right? Are you gonna celebrate it?" Mia inhaled deeply "Oh, you are right. Well I don't think so. We are so many at home, so we never done a big deal about all the birthdays. Especially not mine. I guess, I am just not made for stuff like that." she smiled and made a whatever hand gesture. Tobi touched her shoulder and tried to press some words out of his mouth "Then what do you think of spending the day together?" Mia looked surprised "No I just mean. If you aren't about big parties, how about just spend it together and do something like movies or so...?" his words started to shake at the end of every syllable. Mia gasped for air and promptly let it out again. She realized that it wasn't a bad idea. Getting her mind off of everything would be better than wondering why she is the way she is "Yeah. Why not!" A long taken realization set into Tobi's awareness "Oh! Wow! Yeah that's great." he clapped in his hands and laughed. But quickly pulled himself together not to loose his already lost coolness. He stopped at the door of a classroom "Oh and Jeremy said he'd be heading to the library too. Just FYI." he said laughingly and entered the classroom. At that information Mia bit her lips. They could sit with each other and spend some time together after a long time. So her decision to go to the library was a good one after all. When she visited the school library she searched all tables and learning places for her brother. But he was nowhere to find. She sighed in frustration and left the library at the end. Her studying motivation was all gone so she had no intention of staying there any further.

Jeremy was kissing her and pressing her against the grey lockers. They were giggling and kissing, tasting each other's saliva. He was feeling her upper body and smiled. Last second Lisa told him to skip studying and come to the swimming hall. Her command was for him to come in his swimming wear. Lisa caught him and pulled him in the female dressing room. She was about to pull down Jeremy's swimming wear, when he held her hand "Lisa we are in the dressing room. Do you think that's a good idea?" Jeremy asked her smiling. She felt over his lips with her finger and nodded "Well would it be a bad idea?" she asked in a horny voice. He was about to stuck his hand under her shirt and take her nipple between his fingers when he heard a sound of someone entering the dressing room. Lisa pulled him aside into the shower, so they were shielded from stranger views. Jeremy took a quick look outside and his eyes caught Mia's brown hair and curvy back. He pulled his head back in and whispered really silently into her ear "Damn that's my sister." Lisa only grinned into his face and held her mouth closed otherwise she would have laughed out real loud. Again, he went near her ear and whispered, "I think you need to go." he squeezed her arms. She was still grinning but formed a why voicelessly. They were listening how Mia was changing her clothes and closing the door off her locker. When she left the dressing room through the door to enter the natatorium, they came out of their hide. Jeremy tilted his head looking at her "You know what happened to her back then. I just wanna be sure she will be ok." he said. Lisa gave him one more tender but short kiss "You are such a good brother." and then left the dressing room. The girls and boys dressing room were connected by a door which was obviously never opened but Jeremy made his way back into the boys dressing room by using that door. He quickly grabbed his goggles off a bench and walked out into the swimming hall. He slowly let the door fall closed. He faced her back and saw Mia sitting on one of the starting blocks. He waited a long time just to observe what she was doing. She simply sat on the starting block staring at the water. Jeremy felt that Mia was there to think about whatever was plaguing her. He just wanted to go to her, hug her from behind and tell her, everything's okay. But he couldn't and wouldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was. His thoughts and belongings would only throw her into more confusion. That was something he wasn't even able to handle himself. So why burden her with it. He walked nearer to finally expose his presence but then Mia stood up and smoothly jumped into the water like a dolphin. He stopped and counted how many lanes she swam, eight already. He never understood why she wouldn't join the girls swimming team. She was incredibly good in the water. She started her ninth, which brightened Jeremy's face up. Seeing Mia being so talented and full of hidden abilities. She never bragged with what she could or would do. But when people took a real good look at her, they could feel how special she was. She always tried to make herself rare and invisible, mixing under everyone else. But in the end she couldn't change how positively her appearance acted on others. Usually he knew what she was fighting with. But these days it was his own fault by distancing himself from her. But in the end he did it only in order to protect her from his bizarre and obnoxious self. His thoughts were interrupted by Mia who suddenly stopped in middle of her ninth lane. She used her upper arms to float on the water. She propped her goggles up her head and suddenly dove herself underwater. Jeremy walked a few steps to the pool to focus on what she was doing. She didn't come up and he only saw her blurred image through the waving water. He tilted his head and frowned his forehead "What the heck?" He waited one minute, which was already approaching the second minute. He couldn't believe what she was doing. His fire raging body jumped into to the center of the water where Mia was located. The moment his body entered the water he felt it cool down. He saw she held onto the thick iron rings on the ground of the pool. One of his hand fought its way through the water to pick her shoulder and turn her around. Mia tore her eyes apart in astonishment. His hands asked her, what are you doing. Out of shock her lips parted and she tried to speak out of explanation. Oxygen bubbles left her mouth and Mia grabbed her neck in pain. He grabbed the wrist of her hand holding onto the iron ring to pull it away. Jeremy embraced her waist to swim his way up and get her out of the water. They reached the surface and Jeremy put his hand under Mia's butt to let it glide along her limb and make her hug him with her legs. He struggled his way to the edge of the pool by paddling with his strong legs. Mia's head rested over his shoulder coughing her throat out. She could feel water drops spread out of her lungs. He pushed himself and Mia against the tiles holding the water into its four walls. Mia had not the power or courage to lift her head up. Jeremy held himself on the edge with one hand and Mia in his arms with the other "Mia." His voice was loud and filled with serious worry "What were you doing?" She didn't answer but turned her face into his neck, again he asked "Mia what the heck were you doing?" Mia spoke under her breath "I don't know what you mean." "You know exactly what the f.." he paused trying to control his anger "You know exactly what I mean." He pushed her against the wall with his body so he could pull her face back by her neck, looking into her eyes. She didn't respond but just avoided it "Em, I have been watching you. I saw what you were doing. What the heck were you thinking? Are you chasing death for good, or what?" He almost touched her nose with the tip of his. Mia stared into his eyes "Jeremy," she breathed out "I miss you." She strove over his nose and tugged her head back over his shoulder, cause that's the closest she could get. Jeremy felt like bricks fell over his head "Em," he whispered into her ear "Why are you doing this?" Mia closed her eyes to let his question sink in "I don't know." She answered in all seriousness "I can just tell you, that I really enjoy being in the water and I like being underneath the water even more. It makes me feel cut off of the world." She laughed into his ear, which made him sigh up "Look Em, I try to understand it. And I do. I mean I want to protect you. But this is really foolish. I won't even question what this is but I simply don't want you to get hurt. Please don't throw me away." At these words Mia grasped all her thoughts together "Throw away? That's what you say? Shouldn't you be busy with someone else?" Her legs let go of him "What?" Jeremy exclaimed "What I mean Jeremy, is that we go to the same school. I see you in the corridors, at the cafeteria and on the school yard. Don't you think I see you guys getting all lovey-dovey, kissing and giggling around with each other?" Jeremy swallowed a big gulp and stuttered "I-I-I, we are just friends. Getting to know each other." She pushed him away and the only thing he heard her saying when she swam away "Friends, huh? You could have at least told me." After he saw the water dropping all of her body when she climbed out of the pool he ducked his head under water.


	8. Chapter 8

After the incident at the pool Mia gladly played Jeremy's game of pulling herself away from him. Jeremy noticed she didn't try to sneak in his bed anymore, neither did she try to get close to him in any way. But it felt more like her being angry, than her giving him space. Jeremy could live with shutting himself out of her life but on the contrary Mia ignoring him and cutting him out of her life, his thoughts and his heart made it unbearable for him. He even tried to talk to her in the night but she never deferred to his plea because she was asleep or at least she pretended to. She even tried to avoid him by waking up earlier and to use the bathroom like the flash. The only time they encountered, was for meal or bed time.

Mia dashed through the kitchen grabbing a mug, pouring herself some coffee to choke it down. Mother Esther handed her a piece of cinnamon rolls "Why are you so late honey?" Jeremy looked at his plate but raised his eyes to look at Mia running around in the kitchen in her short red long sleeved top that exposed a part of her tummy. His elbows rested on the table and he chew on his food as he stared at her. "I slept longer than I was supposed to. I slept late." "Really? Yesterday you were sound sleep when I talked to you." Jeremy said lifting his eyebrows in fake astonishment. She took big gulps of her coffee while simply staring down at him, sitting on his seat. She hit her mug hard on the table "I think we should leave." Their dad handed Jeremy the keys "You have to drive the car today. My co-worker's gonna pick me up today. We have to leave into the opposition direction cause of a work meeting with clients." Father Gilbert was an architect, working for a construction company. But he still worked on his own projects besides the work in the company. Sometimes he had a run and was commissioned privately. Mia knew she must have had her creative streak from her father. But that was the only connection she had to him, she thought. She sighed and picked her bag up the floor walking out of the kitchen and the house. Jeremy followed her into the dooryard unlocking the car with a click. She opened the back door and threw her bag in the back. Jeremy threw his bag at her to store it in the back. It fell to the ground, she looked at it dead and just walked around the car to sit in the passenger seat. Jeremy opened his mouth "So childish." he rolled his eyes and got into the car after picking up his bag. The drive to school was quiet and without many words or exchange of information. As soon as Jeremy pulled into the school parking lot, Mia opened the door and walked her way. Jeremy scoffed at her behavior but followed her into the school. Justin whistled at Mia's few inches of private skin "Girl, look at this sweet sugar. I wanna try th-" Mia raised her hand in a I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you move. Toni caught Mia up on her pace to tell her a good morning. Jeremy's eye started twitching at everyone gathering around Mia like flies. _God damn it_, he thought. Toni smiled at Mia brightly "Shall we have lunch together later?" She gifted him a smile back "Yeah sure."

Mia parted with her friends "Sorry girls. Toni wants to have lunch with me." "Oh damn Em. You got one sweet blue eyed of candy. Go ahead we are not gonna stop you!" She sat down with her tray at an empty table. "Hey beautiful." Toni sang playfully before he took his seat in front of Mia. She straightened her tilted head at Toni's appearance. He started to eat his food and give her a bright smile in between from time to time. Mia grew a wide smile unknowingly. Toni's presence was so warm and everyone around him could feel it. So did Mia. She couldn't help but grin when he was around. Toni chewed on his food and held the fork in front of his face "What a sheer waste." Mia's face expression dissolved "Right? So much plastic." "And there are better solutions to this." Both joined into a big laugh. Mia touched Toni's arm lightly. He noticed her move instantly, wanting to approach her so his hand slid over the white table to touch hers "Hello you guys. What are you up to?" Justin swung himself next to Mia to take a seat. Jeremy stood in front of the table, put his tray down in one hit and slowishly sat next to Toni. Mia pulled her hand away and saw how Jeremy looked at her dead in the eye. "Are you two feeling up or what?" Justin laughed and opened his pudding. Toni, Mia and Jeremy all three of them stared at him in shock. He laughed even harder "Damn, when Mia and Toni have something going on. He might be your future brother-in-law Jeremy. Imagine your sister doing it with your childhood friend." Jeremy grind his teeth about to give him a hit when Mia raised an eyebrow and stood up "I need to go. Good lunch Jus." She took his pudding out of his hand and poured it over his rice, after she used his fork to mix it all up "Yeah, that is good." she said very long. She smiled at him, strove the back of his head with her finger tips and walked away. Justin looked after her with his mouth wide open "Hey!" Jeremy and Toni laughed up one's sleeve. Jeremy stole Justin's spoon to stick it into his, now rice with pudding shrugging his shoulders with a grin. It was widely known that Mia was really kind and nice, but she never acted helpless when someone tried to make her or other people down. She was very quick to become a badass and protect her or the ones she loved.

Another paint of red over the lips. Mia sat on the sink of the girls restroom watching her friend Ela draw her mouth. Her blonde friend Hanna was sitting on the pot "So are you guys down or not?" "Of course. but it won't be happening at my place. You know asian parents. Strict af." "But what's the point when you come home late anyways?" Hanna asked through the door, which was separating her and her friends to see each other "Well, that it's not happening at our place. Duh!" She blew a kiss to her own mirror image. Mia jumped off the sink "You know my situation. Nine people in a small house isn't fairly the right location to have fun. Except you are down for some extended family fun." She nodded to herself with one raised eyebrow. "Well then my place it is. With my one brother and boho parents. We will order pizza and I even have booze." she said as she came out of her cabin, smiling extravagantly "We can finally have a girls night after so long. I get my mind off school, Ela off of her dumb ass ex and Mia off of," she paused and looked at her "Whatever you have your mind on." She made a curtsy in front of them and danced to the sink to wash her hands. Mia tilted her head with a foolish face expression "Ok girls. I need to head to Mr. Ez. I took the offer to tutor and he is gonna brief me." "Oh, so you are gonna get instructed?" Ela laughed "I hope the instructions won't be too 'hard'. If you can't I would be glad to take any instructions from Mr. Ez." She continued laughing just like Hannah did, while doing some strange cleaning window moves with her hand palms. Mia smiled and waved her hand to the dumb comments her friend made.

"Ok so I need to prepare and some after-pare?" Mia joked and hit her hand on Mr. Ezra's desk. He laughed and sat on the edge of it "Simply said, yes. And I hope you won't earn some spit wads with that kind of humor." Mia flipped through the tutor guiding books Mr. Ezra compiled for different subject. He stood up and walked behind the desk where Mia sat, supported his one hand on the desk and his other hand on the back of the chair she sat on. He leaned over her "These are work sheets and summaries I wrote. You can use them. But you can also add up to the collection." She looked at him and nodded.  
Jeremy passed by a classroom and turned his head where he suddenly saw Mia and Mister Ezra talking to each other through the window of the classroom door. He walked nearer to see what exactly they were doing. Mia was reading through books and that teacher started leaning over her. _Why is he getting so close to her. Is that even an appropriate distance for a teacher to his student? What a douche... He should seriously back off,_ he thought. He stood there until he saw Mr. Ezra getting up from his hovering position over Mia. Him and her stood up and continued talking. He kept walking along the corridor and waited at the end of it to see her come out and walk away. Jeremy's face expression became full of sorrow. He didn't frown his forehead nor did the corner of his mouth change but his eyes were filled with worries. He looked up from the grey blue ground and saw Mia walk out the school. Suddenly his feet moved automatically, running behind her to pull her shoulder and hug her. Mia was shocked when Jeremy started crying his heart out in on bliss. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, at which he blinked his eyes to get back from his daydream. He wish he would have had the courage to do that. Right at that moment that was how he felt. He couldn't help but feeling worried about himself, her and everything else going on. How in the world was he supposed to handle this.

The room was decorated in bright and white, beige colors. It looked like a princess' room with a warm ambiance. Even a big teddy bear on a rocking chair. "Hanna, when are you gonna update your room? If we wouldn't be so used to it, we would think this is your great aunt's Mary room." Ela threw her bag into the corner of Hanna's room and herself on the pink purple flowery bed sheets. Mia put her school bag besides the bed. Her hand strove over the bed frame before she walked over to the teddy bear in the rocking chair to give it a kiss "Hi Billy." "Billy is such a stupid name Em." "I baptized him to Billy and so it will be" Mia shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She laid next to Ela in the big queen size bed, looking at Hanna walk in with the house telephone "I like it. I am old school, ok? So pizza will be in in twenty. Noone's home yet. And who wants to watch a movie? I'd say let's go for something dark, something cruel." she lifted her eyebrows with a smile. Ela grunted and waved her hands in denial but Mia showed a thumb up "Yes!" Her voice was full of support for Hanna's suggestion.

Ela fell back in sudden fear "God damn it.." she buried her face in her hands "I hate this shit. Makes me shit my pants." "'Orphan!' Drink it up girls." A little girl with neat black hair and a beige baroque dress walked through the screen. Mia swallowed down the light gold content in a small shot glass "Damn Hanna, of course they say orphan every 10 minutes. This goddamn film is called _Orphan_." Her words melt into each other and she giggled into their direction. She let herself fall back, thinking about Jeremy. She couldn't help it but in the state of intoxication he was the only thing that crossed her mind. She knew it wasn't the right time, nor the right space to start thinking about him. She was really tipsy but that didn't ever stop her from thinking reasonably. "You guys, it's so late. I think it's time to leave." Ela was already half asleep but on the contrary no alcohol in the world could knock Hanna out. She must have had a miracle metabolism because when she got drunk it was for approximately 20 minutes and after that she got sober too fast for a human being. Hanna walked out the room being gone for a few short minutes. Mia couldn't really figure if she took long or not. She reentered the room with her brother Sean in her back. He was about to wear his leather jacket and his car keys in his hand grinning at Mia "Ready my dear?" Sean was Hanna's older brother and he had lived in England for a longer time. That's why he picked up the british accent quite well. Sometimes people couldn't figure wether he just faked his accent or if he really internalized it. After going there to school, university and working there for several years he came back for good. He found a job in the US and tried to get used to live at home before renting his own place. Mia got up and sat herself on the edge of Hanna's bed. She nodded with convincing energy "Yes sir." She stood up and walked past him. Hanna called after her "Mia your bag." She reached her hand out tilting her hand with an arched brow. Sean took it and turned to her "I got it. Go." She did as he commanded and walked over the floor, leaving the Smith's house. Mia just walked the way she was pleased, so she turned to the left. Sean put his arm around her shoulder and laughed lightly "No Mia. This way." She acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She nodded and turned to the right like a roboter. After they got in the car and Mia buckled her seatbelt, he started the engine. A few minutes passed in silence when Sean took the first word "So Mia, I haven't seen you in a while. Last time was 2 or 3 years ago around Christmas. Isn't it?" He looked over to her from time to time but tried to focus on the street in the end. Mia nodded. When she drank she was either short of words or she talked like a waterfall "Correct." Her short answer made Sean laugh out loud "How have you been doing?" Mia turned her head in his direction "Well, ok. I guess. School been ok. This school year will be over soon. Then I can finally do my last year and get off to college." Sean nodded in agreement "I'm sure right now is either boring or stressful to you. But believe me, once you get into college, you will have a great time." She smiled at his comment, hoping he was right because all these years she has only been dragging herself to the point she is standing on right now. She hummed to show him she agreed "I hope so." she added. He peered over to her "You know you are all grown now. Look at you!" Mia hummed again but this time it was a no-no hum "Don't even try Sean." He laughed "What do you mean? What am I even trying?" She tilted her head looking at him "You've been trying this since we were small." He laughed even louder "Well Mia, I mean look at you. You have always been and still are pretty." Mia pulled a short scoff and looked out the window realizing they arrived at her house. She turned her head back at him, catching his smile at her. He moved closer to tug a hair strand behind her ear "Mia you know me. I don't joke around with people. You are really beautiful. And I don't want you to think any differently, ok? Look into the mirror and look even deeper. You are beautiful." his last words were slowed down. And they made Mia smile because she could feel the genuineness. She tilted her head easily and smiled even a tiny bit wider, her eye lids fell close and opened in slow motion because of the alcohol "Thank you Sean," she opened the door of the car "and looks like England was good for your flirting skills. Way better!" she said out loud before slamming the door. He let out a short laughing breath and shook his head before he took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia sneaked her way into the house real quiet, trying to get up the stairs without anyone noticing her. She wouldn't have get scolded because she was home late, better said after midnight. But because she was drinking. Her parents didn't like it, since she wasn't even 18 yet. But real soon she would have been, so she tried to do it undercover until then. She giggled to herself after she made it up the stairs without her dad, who was still awake, noticing. She saw her mum was in the living room too but she fell asleep on the sofa. Since it was the weekend they must have had their date friday or whatever it was. She slowly turned the door knob to her room lurking inside as if she was some kind of intruder. She threw her phone on her bed and turned to her drawer. Pulling off her jacket letting it fall on the floor. She took off her long sleeve top and her socks. When she got back up from her feet her eyes were caught by the mirror on her drawer. She opened her mouth and looked into the mirror. She recalled Sean's words to her mind and when her view at herself intensified she started laughing suddenly "Em?" she heard Jeremy talk from his bed. For one moment she forgot about him. She didn't turn around but just hummed. He raise his body up from his bed a bit "Have you been out 'til now?" She hummed again "Have you been drinking?" Mia laughed to herself and waited a second before she answered "Maybe." she laughed. She took off her top over her head. Jeremy looked at the shadow of her hair falling back over her bare back. She opened the button of her jeans still facing him only with her back. Not being in the mood to look into his face. "Why didn't you text or call? I could have picked you up." He sounded kind of sad though she didn't try to get into it but rather scoffed for a second before pulling herself together "It's fine. I had someone bringing me home." She pulled down her jeans and without thinking about it she unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground. Jeremy looked at her bare back through the darkness, kind of expecting her to take of the last piece off of her body too. Or at least for the lights to go on. But she took something out of her drawers and walked into the bathroom. He lay in bed with a steadily growing urge of him to stand up and follow her under the shower. But he resisted and simply stayed in his deep falling sheets. He knew getting up and following her now would only be the final straw. He rolled around, burying his face in the corner of his bed. He shouldn't even be thinking about something like this. But he felt like Mia made it harder and harder on him as time passed by. The picture of her bare back figure with only her panty's flashed through his mind. Why would she even do something like this. He felt like she was teasing him on purpose. But in the end she was drunk and there shouldn't be anything to tease him about or with. _Right_, he asked himself. He wasn't able to sleep because Mia wasn't home. Usually she was the one to be home early so a lot of thoughts popped into his head when she wasn't home after 10 PM. And when she entered the room he wanted to wait to see what she would do. He lifted his head from his bed facing the wall. He felt like his sheets were suffocating him. He heard the shower turn off and after a few minutes Mia walked out on her light tiptoes. He heard the rustling of bed sheets. Not Mia's but his own. He turned his head and saw how she slipped in his bed next to him "You mind?" she asked permissionlessly. He wasn't sure wether to turn around to her or not but then he felt her arm embrace him from behind. He decided to turn on his back so he could look at her comfortably. She laid on her side snuggling into him when he turned on his back. She looked at him without any attempt of avoiding him "Jeremy, do you think I'm pretty?" His eyebrow arched "What?" he continued his question "Who told you you are pretty?" She stuck her bottom lip out a bit, watching at her hand on Jeremy's shirt "Noone. I'm just asking." she giggled. Her tipsiness made him laugh up a bit. He didn't answer so Mia grabbed his shirt "Am I," she paused "beautiful?" she looked back up into his eyes. She tilted her head as much as possible it was in a bed. Jeremy's smile faded and he returned her question with a serious look. He was about to answer her question with full seriousness but then he rubbed his face "Em, honey. I don't know how to answer this question." She pulled his shirt once more frowning her forehead "I'm serious Jer." She pulled herself even closer to him trying to diminish the distance between their faces as much as possible. He sighed and looked at her again "You know I think you are really beautiful. Really beautiful. In my opinion noone can keep up." He put pressure on every word he spoke. He brushed his hand through the side of her hair and Mia opened her mouth "How?" "It's too hard to tell. Because there are too many things and it's just everything. Your beautiful hair, your beautiful brown doe eyes, your straight and perfect nose," his fingers stroke over her nose "your lips and down to how all of these components harmonize and make you beautiful." Jeremy's finger stroke over her parted lips for a second. His mouth became dry as he inhaled and exhaled swiftly. Mia bit her bottom lip and her hand which was grabbing his shirt, let go and crawled under it, starting to caress his abdomen. His face turned into Mia's direction even more. His eyes were filled with questions. "Am I?" Mia smiled, approaching his face and pecking him on the lips. She moved back to her original position still looking into his eyes. She never stopped caressing his abdomen. His forehead frowned easily and his breath started to become heavier. Jeremy grabbed her hand and pulled it out from under the blanket "Em?" he kissed her hand not detaching his eyes from hers to find some kind of reaction. But she on the other side did the same and waited for him to do something and he kissed her hand again, next her wrist and then a peck on her lower arm. She leaned in once more for a peck. Before she pulled all way back she pressed another peck on his lips. Her hand wandered over holding his face. Mia opened her mouth and Jeremy felt the heat radiating from her. He followed her movements and put his arm around her waist, pressing her against him and leaving no space between them. He gently kissed her bottom lip and then they both let go of the small and soft kiss. There was still no moving but Jeremy was hungry for more. His hand ran down over her back and he felt her shirt ended at the end of her butt. His hand glided over the back of her upper leg pulling it over him slowly. He tilted his head easily, he leaned in brushing over her lips with his own and another soft kiss happened. This time Jeremy was brave enough to move and taste her lips from the left and the right. Mia ran her hand through his hair before she wrapped them around his neck. Jeremy's hand ran back up to Mia's light purple panty, where he had the fighting feeling of squeezing it. But he let his hand brush over it lightly to make its way up under her shirt. He pressed her against him repetitively as if distance was gonna appear between them if he didn't do that. He tried to be careful about what he did but he knew he didn't want to control himself anymore. He felt Mia's hands going through his hair in the back of his head. Promptly he thrust his tongue into her mouth and he started tasting her every inner corner. It made Mia moan up lightly. At the sounds of her moan Jeremy opened his eyes and realized what was happening. He detached himself from Mia, only holding her waist now "Mia are you drunk?" He wasn't sure why he asked this question. Mia looked at him and giggled in a high pitch tone "No?" Jeremy exhaled and removed his hand out from under her shirt pulling it down. He stared at her "Mia sleep."She stuck her bottom lip out again "Jer." she whined. He sighed looking at the face he just described to her. He brushed through her hair "Mia, sleep." calming her with his low voice. She snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes. He embraced her body with his arm, lifting his head to look out the window. He was sure it wasn't a dream, but how on earth did this happen? She was drunk but that wasn't making it better. In addition he was absolutely sober. But no matter what circumstances he tried to consider, there was no excuse. It wasn't a dream so it meant he kissed and touched his sister. He tried to calm and not panick with Mia in his arms.

Mia blinked into the bright light that was entering the room. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Comfortably opening her eyes in the darkness she recalled the scenes from yesterday. She couldn't classify them yet, but she was sure it happened. Her head appeared from under the blanket and she scanned the room for anyone else. Jeremy was gone and she was all on her own. She collected her hair above her head trying to collect her scattered thoughts. She knew she was drunk but she was for sure aware of what she did. She threw the blanket aside and stared at the ceiling. Without realizing it a smile appeared on her face. She knew there shouldn't be anything to be happy about but she couldn't help but smile. The way she felt yesterday was one kind of a feeling. Something she never felt before. She didn't want to name it to ruin it, so she just kept her smile on her face, standing up. She got ready walking downstairs finding her mother and her younger siblings in the kitchen. She lurked around the kitchen counter looking around the kitchen into the living room, which where combined. No Jeremy. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to her mother "Where is Jeremy?" Her mother looked up and arched her brow "Good morning to you too. Jeremy said he had swim training cause there'd be a competition soon." Mia nodded and leaned on the kitchen counter with her coffee cup in her both hands "I will meet the girls. We need to work on our history project. I don't know how long it will take. I think the whole day." Her mother nodded and her eyes followed Mia until she was out of the kitchen. Mia walked up the stairs thinking that she would see Jeremy as soon as she came home tonight. She hoped they could talk or stare it out at least then.

Jeremy sat on the side of the pool watching the boys swim their lanes back and forth. His elbows rested on his knees. His eyes fell down on the ground. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened yesterday. He had the need to fix it somehow, but he didn't know how to. He sighed to himself thinking of what Mia might accuse him of. He was scared of pushing her to the edge by realizing his irreal thoughts. "Gilbert! Move your ass here. It's your turn." He got up sluggishly walking around to climb on a starting block.  
After the training was done it was past 4 PM in the afternoon already. He dried his hair with a towel throwing it into his bag "Darn it!" "Yo Gilbert, what's with you?" Tobi looked at him with a concerned but warm look. Jeremy shook his head "Nothing. I guess I'm just stressed." Tobi touched his shoulder "You sure? You know you can always talk to me Jeremy." Jeremy looked up at him into his eyes. He knew he could always count on Tobi about everything. He was a really good friend. But this time it wouldn't work. What already happened and his thoughts which envisioned a full blown imagination with a person who was his sister, were nothing to talk about. Jeremy sighed out looking a bit relieved about his friend trying to be there for him. He nodded and closed the door of his locker. He bent down to find his phone in his gym bag. He scrolled over his number trying to decide if he should call Mia or not. He hit call "Mum? Are you home?" He decided it was for better to call his mother "_No honey. Nobody's home._" Jeremy scratched his chin "Where is everyone?" he tried not to ask for Mia specifically "_I am having a day with the kids and your dad. Micheal's with Lisa of course. I guess he will spend the night there, again. He should just move out, gosh. And Lara is out with her friends. I guess she will come home late too. Mia is with the girls. She said she had a project and will be back in the evening. Do you want me to bring you something to eat on the way back?_" The family was so big, after mother Esther counted through everybody her breath was almost gone. Jeremy shook his head "No mum I'm good. Thanks. See you later." He hung up and sat down on the bench in the boys cabin. Toni pat on the back of his shoulder "You want me to wait for you?" Jeremy shook his head "No man, I'm good. I'll head home anyways." Toni nodded and followed the other guys outside. Jeremy dreamed for a few minutes before he grabbed his bag and moved to his car. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and the soft lips he kissed the night before appeared in front of him. He remembered the feeling of her skin. How he almost touched her round and solid backside. Jeremy groaned. He opened his eyes feeling how his manhood grew bigger. He hit his hands on the wheel fiercly and let his head sink down on it "How?" he paused talking to himself "How can I talk to her when I'm like this? What the fuck is wrong with me?" He leaned back trying to relax but the pictures appeared in front of his mind's eye again and again. The next thing he knew, he was big and hard. He heard the vibration of his phone. Looking at the screen he saw Lisa's name pop up - _I want you so bad now_. - He formed his hand to a fist. Good timing, he thought. He quickly typed an answer -_ Can I come by?_ \- After half a minute he read her answer - C_an't. Everyone's here. Can I come by at yours?_ \- His head fell back, contemplating if it was a good idea. He pulled his phone out again -_ Come. I'll send you the address._ \- He started the engine, ready to drive home. Nobody was there so it was an okay thing to make Lisa come by. He needed it before confronting Mia. Otherwise he wouldn't know how or better said his body would react to her.

Mia slandered over the sidewalk. Her house was in sight, next to all other square formed blocks with a triangle on top. They looked like family model houses, but every house had a slightly different touch. Plus the Gilbert's house was a whole bigger than the other houses. The front door was white ashy up to the second floor. But the right and left part of the house were made of a dark bog spruce wood. The front porch was protected by an additional roof and they had a white beige swing chair. It was full of colored finger and hand prints. Mia's eyes were fixed on her house when suddenly a tall blonde boy leaning on a car caught her "Mia!" Mia stood still "Sean? What are you doing here?" She asked giving him a hug. He squeezed her and took a step back. He walked around the car and opened the door to take her wine red bag out. He waved it at her "You forgot!" He grinned at her while handing her her school bag. Mia laughed and hit her forehead "Oh! Damn. Thank you." She looked up at him "But I just saw Ela and Hanna, why didn't you give it to her?" Sean leaned his face down to her "Well, I just wanted to see you." he smiled at her widely. The way Sean talked and behaved towards her made her smirk lightly. She pat his chest "Alright Sean. Got it!" She laughed shaking her head. She walked by him and turned around "Thank you Sean!" she smiled at him. Sean let his shoulder fall down in disappointment but still his face was full of expectations. She could see that he loved her being unreachable. He spread his hands and walked backwards laughing. Mia walked up the front porch and opened the door to her house. She walked up the stairs with her inaudible foot steps. She didn't hear any sound so she was sure nobody was home. Even though she wished Jeremy would be home. She grabbed the door knob to her's and Jeremy's room to open it but hesitated for a second. _Let him be home_, she prayed. She turned the door knob carefully and opened the door. The only thing her eyes caught was an empty room. She exhaled a big sigh. She walked in to throw her bag on her bed. She quickly grabbed her phone to text her mother - _Mum, I'm home, food? _\- It changed to read in under 5 seconds - _Left overs from the day before!_ \- she responded. Mia sighed putting her phone the back pocket of her jeans. She walked over the floor, grabbing the stair railway to make her way to the kitchen. As she walked down half the stair her eyes caught a bunch of blonde hair appearing above the sofa in the living room. Mia furrowed her brows. She heard a giggle and the bunch of hair moving. Mia reacted with a few steps back upstairs to the suction noises she heard. Her mouth opened speechless when she saw Jeremy's head arise looking at the bunch of blonde hair. She stayed frozen seeing his lightly frowning face expression. She blinked her eyes a few times feeling her heart and her whole body turning numb. Everything around her turned silent and the only thing left to hear was her heart beat. Her thoughts rushed from a thousand ideas to nothing. Her body turned and she automatically ran down the stairs. Pulling the door to slam it behind her when started running. Running down the street was the only thing her mind and body demanded her at the second.

Lisa heard the loud foot steps and before she could sight anything the door slammed "What?" she pressed Jeremy down with her hands. He panicked to the left and right trying to look somewhere "Who is that?" he asked full of desperation. Lisa quickly climbed down from him, throwing her hair to the back "I'm not sure. I think it was Mia." Jeremy jumped up pulling his pants up "No..." he exhaled sharply. He looked out the window and swiftly ran out the door, the porch and when he was on the sidewalk he saw the back of Mia running down the street. He grabbed his hair getting in his knees. He shut his eyes and whispered to himself "No, no, no." After he got up, he couldn't see Mia anymore.


End file.
